


Super High School Level In-Birth

by Trinity_Sparks



Category: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, Despair, Eye Trauma, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Swearing, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Sparks/pseuds/Trinity_Sparks
Summary: With Izuru Kamukura declining Junko's offer for despair, the fashionista has to find a new way to get the job done. That new way turns out to be an unsuspecting rookie In-Birth who's unfortunate enough to be used as a lab rat.
Kudos: 2





	1. Discoveries in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I came up with. The basic premise is that the Ultimate Talent Development Plan of Danganronpa V3 and Under Night In-Birth games are in the same universe. This is basically a mix of the Development Plan and some aspects of the canon Danganronpa. The Ultimate Talent Development Plan will be relevant later on though. Also important is that this takes place after the events of BlazBlue Crosstag Battle so you will be seeing other characters from there later on as well. Characters and other tags will be added as new chapters are uploaded.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon visiting Kanzakai during a full moon, Junko finds a teenage boy whom she knows will be useful.

A strawberry blonde with twintails angrily groaned as she walked down city streets with a short haired ravenette girl following her. The twintailed girl was Junko Enoshima, one of the most well known teenage models in Japan. Her hair was held up with a white bunny clip on the right side and a bow that's red and white on the left side. She was wearing a black cardigan with the third button undone to reveal the top of the black and red bra she was wearing over her large breasts, a white tie underneath the collar of the cardigan, a red pleated miniskirt that was hardly visible and high heeled black boots with red laces that went halfway up her lower legs, her eyes a pale blue although they're actually contacts with her natural eye color being red, the same color as her long nails that are most likely fake.

The ravenette was Junko's older twin, Mukuro Ikusaba. She had pale purple eyes with a bunch of freckles on her face. She wears a white button down blouse with a pocket, the sleeves being rolled up to her forearm, a bow styled red ribbon around her neck, tan fingerless gloves, a light brown skirt, black knee high socks and brown loafers. On the back of her right hand was a tattoo with 2 overlapping squares, one being turned 90 degrees without the overlapped lines being shown, black and blank stripes surrounding what appeared to be a wolf head in a circle, the word 'FENRIR' in all caps at the bottom of the circle. The tattoo signified that she was a member of the Fenrir Mercenary Group, meaning that she was an official war soldier. The reason Junko was angry was because things weren't going according to how she planned them.

_Junko:_ Grrr! I can't believe Izuru declined my offer for despair. I thought he'd agree with how bored he was being the Ultimate Hope and all that.

_Mukuro:_ I'm sure you'll find a backup plan soon, sis.

_Junko:_ Hmmm, for an idiot, you have a point. I refuse to let anything get in the way of despair! This is nothing more than a minor setback.

_Mukuro:_ Although I have to ask, why are we in Kanzakai?

_Junko:_ Thought it would be the perfect place for inspiration, considering the incident with people going missing and all that. Besides, there's a full moon tonight and I heard that's the time where people end up disappearing for unknown reasons.

The 2 sisters walked around the city as the sun began to set, the moon finally making its appearance. What was weird was that the moon was a giant red light surrounded by black clouds. The sisters continued walking as black humanoid creatures with red eyes that appeared to be crying crimson suddenly appeared. When one of them leapt at the 2, Mukuro quickly hit it with daggers she had hidden in her pocket. The creature wasn't killed but ran off, finally sensing the intimidating aura she gave off, that also caused the others to leave the twins alone.

It took a few minutes but the sisters were able to find something interesting. It started when they heard a grunt as what seemed to be metal hitting the dirt reverberated through the air. Junko lit up at this, running straight towards the ruckus as Mukuro kept up easily. They hid in the bushes as they watched one of those creatures fight a teenage boy with a sword that had a red blade.

The boy was a blonde although the final 3rd was black. His ahoge being bent halfway and the final third also being black. His eyes were a deep red with cat-like pupils. He was wearing the Kanzakai High uniform in a rather sloppy manner, the black blazer being open, revealing the white dress shirt underneath as well as the red tie that was floating in the wind. The belts around his waist weren't the ones that went with the uniform, golden studs decorating the leather as the top one was done and the bottom one remained hanging loosely. The pants, shoes and blazer were the only parts of the uniform that weren't modified.

The boy grunted as he rushed forward with the sword in hand, yelling out something that caught the girls attention.

_'Boy':_ Black Orbiter!

At that moment, a red disk was flung out of the sword and into the creature, slicing the creature in half as it dissolved in a mass of red light. The boy gave out a sigh of relief as he hoisted the sword onto his right shoulder. While that was happening, Mukuro looked on in interest as she seemed impressed with the swords seemingly magic properties as Junko had Stars in her eyes. If she could find out how that boy was able to do that, she could find a way to use that energy to bring complete and utter despair! The perfect Plan B!

________________________________________

Hyde had just taken care of the Void that tried to get rid of him, taking a quick breather as he used quite a lot of his EXS energy. His moment of peace was disrupted by a girlish giggle towards the bushes at his right. Of course, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary when he turned towards the sound. Thinking it was just his imagination, he dispelled Insulator back to wherever it goes until he summons the sword, only to gasp in shock as something hits him in the neck, his consciousness quickly fading like a candle flame.

________________________________________

Hyde groaned as he got up, immediately rubbing his head as he sat up on the tile floor he was currently on. Taking a quick look around, he could see that he was in a plain grey room. He couldn't help but wonder about how he ended up here. The last thing he remembered was getting knocked out by something. Just then, the door clicked open as a strawberry blonde walked into the room, Hyde gasping in shock as he recognized the girl as Junko Enoshima. Of course, how _couldn't_ he recognize her? Even those who weren't into fashion knew about her thanks to gossip about her. What did she want though?

_Junko:_ So, you're finally awake. Let's get down to business. (crouches down to one knee in front of Hyde) How about you start by telling me your name? You obviously know who I am.

Hyde became a bit flustered at this. Why would _the_ Junko want to know about him? Regardless, he went to answer her question.

_Hyde:_ I'm Hyde Kido. Uh, just call me Hyde.

_Junko:_ Hyde huh? At least you have a name that matches how sexy you are. (winks)

Hyde went wide eyed with his face flushing a red as deep a shade as his eyes. Did she just **flirt** with him!? Does Junko seriously think someone like **him** is sexy? He didn't have much time to think about it as a short haired ravenette girl came in next. Junko got up as she walked up to the other girl, turning around and giving out the introduction.

_Junko:_ This whore here is my ugly older twin Mukuro Ikusaba. She's one of Fenrir's top mercenaries.

Forget the fact that Mukuro is a teenage mercenary and that her last name is different from Junko's, Hyde was more concerned with the fact that Mukuro was insulted by her younger twin! Apparently, Mukuro saw the enraged look on his face, so she spoke to try easing his worries.

_Mukuro:_ Ah, don't worry about what sis said because it's all true.

Hyde's anger was replaced by concern. How low was her self-esteem? He was immediately broken out of his thoughts by Junko asking him a question.

_Junko:_ Think you can tell us what that 'Black Orbiter' thing was about?

Hyde felt cold sweat roll down his face. He knows the 2 girls saw him, but he couldn't just tell them. Linne would be _soooo_ mad at him.

_Hyde:_ I- I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.

Hyde yelled out in shock as Junko crossed her arms, both hands in the rock n roll sign as her hair went crazy and her tongue stook out, laughing maniacally.

_Junko:_ Don't give me that s**t! We know what we saw was real, so spill the beans and tell us what was going on with the full moon back there!

Hyde was taken aback by the sudden personality change. How could she do that so quickly? He wasn't able to think on it for long as he saw that Junko had put her hands on her hips, a golden crown with red accents appearing out of nowhere sitting stop her head. She then proceeded to speak with a fake British accent.

_Junko:_ Oh come on. Peasants like you are expected to do what you're ordered to do. Seems like we have no choice but to use force.

Before Hyde could even blink, Mukuro pinned him to the wall by the throat. She didn't have her hand constricted around his throat enough to block his oxygen supply, but it _was_ a good grip she had, being able to effortlessly lift Hyde off the floor, leaving his feet dangling. Junko now moved her bunny clip and bow together to the back of her head to put her hair in a ponytail, fake square rimmed glasses now adorned on her face and a clipboard being held in her left arm. She mock adjusted her glasses with her right index finger as she spoke in a sophisticated voice.

_Junko:_ Since you obviously value your life, you'll tell us everything you know about this strange full moon occurrence in Kanzakai, correct?

The cold sweat came back to Hyde in buckets. He gasped in shocked fear as a dagger was held dangerously close to the right side of his neck. He knows he shouldn't tell them but the fear drowned out his better judgement and he yelled out in a panic.

_Hyde:_ It's called the Hollow Night!

The dagger was slowly lowered as Junko wrote down the information on her clipboard.

_Junko:_ (looks up at Hyde) Please continue.

Hyde was currently fearing for his life so he did just that.

_Hyde:_ The Hollow Night takes place once a month during a full moon. Creatures known as 'Voids' prowell the city at that time. Get bitten by a Void and you'll turn into one if you lose your sanity. If you keep your sanity after being bitten, you'll turn into an In-Birth, which is what _I_ am. In-Births use something known as EXS energy to be able to use superhuman abilities. If an In-Birth depletes their EXS and they don't pass out, they'll end up turning into a Void. They can only replenish their EXS during a Hollow Night. Voids can roam around even when it's not a Hollow Night, it's just that In-Births are the only ones who can sense them. I swear that's all I know about the Hollow Night! I can't give you anymore information!

Junko gave a series of hums as she wrote down the information she was told. Putting the pencil behind her ear and looking back to Hyde, she gave a satisfied smirk as she held the clipboard to her chest.

_Junko:_ Thank you for your explanation. This information will prove to be useful.

Upon hearing this, Mukuro released her hold on Hyde's throat, said boy hitting the ground with a thud as he rubbed his neck. He had a horrified look on his face as the sisters walked out of the room and most likely locked the door if the click was anything to go by. Hyde could only press his back against the wall as he hugged his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. There's _no way_ they plan on using that information for anything good. Hyde could only hope he'd be able to find a way to escape and warn the others about what he just did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the start wasn't too bad, no pun intended.


	2. Experiments a Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko finds out how she can create artificial EXS energy and forces her little prisoner to test it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if what I wrote in here counts as eye trauma, but I'm adding it in just in case. I'll put a warning for the bit I'm referring to so it's probably best if you skip the part I labeled if you're squeemish.

It has been about a day since Junko came up with her backup plan to cause despair. She was currently going through the notes she took on what Hyde said about the Hollow Night and everything related to it. She was also studying a blood sample that Mukuro was able to get from Hyde as he was sleeping. The strawberry blonde could see tiny purple specks floating around in Hyde's blood, as to which the fashionista assumed was EXS energy. She had been studying for hours but hadn't found a way to make use of the EXS yet.

Junko just _ needed _ to know how to use EXS energy if you can only replenish it during a Hollow Night. Right now, the information she had wasn't much of use if In-Births could only make full use of their EXS during a full moon. She then gasped in shock as a thought had occured to her: What if she replicated the DNA of EXS? She smiled wickedly as she began to form ideas on how to create artificial EXS energy. If she used the EXS in Hyde's blood as a base, she could probably replicate it easier.

She had the sample she needed, so it goes without saying that she just needs to create artificial EXS and test it out on someone. Fortunately for her, she had the perfect test subject to use it on. She turned around in her swivel chair as she cupped her mouth with her hands and yelled out.

_ Junko: _ Mukuro! Get the examination table ready! I've got something special to cook up!

_ Mukuro: _ (yells back)Of course sister!

And with that, Junko got up to get her lab beakers and chemicals ready for creating the sample dosage of artificial EXS energy she needed. This was going to be despairful indeed.

________________________________________

Hyde slowly opened his eyes as a bright light filled his vision. He could tell he was locked up to a metal examination table considering he can't move a single part of his body with him being clamped down at the wrists, ankles, forehead and neck. What happened while he was asleep? On second thought, he knew the answer: he  _ was _ awake, he was just knocked out by Mukuro yet again. Hyde rolled his eyes over to the door as it clicked open, revealing the twins. What made him uneasy was the purple liquid in the syringe that Junko was holding. What was she planning to do to him!?

_ Junko: _ (crown on head with hands on hips) Oh, perfect timing! Now, I'm here because I have something I need you to test for me. You'll be a good peasant and do as I say, will you?

Not like Hyde had much of a choice as Mukuro stood at the top of the side of the table his head was lying at as Junko swapped to her teacher 'act' yet again, this time holding the syringe instead of the clipboard in her left hand as she mockingly adjusted her fake glasses.

_ Junko: _ Don't worry, the shot itself will be quick. It's the aftermath you need to worry about.

~eye trauma start~

Hyde gulped nervously as Junko walked towards him, stopping at the right side of his head as Mukuro forced his right eye to stay open. Since his head was locked into place by the clamps on his forehead and neck, he couldn't turn away as Junko put her left hand on his forehead and injected the syringe into his right pupil! It was quick like she said, the injection happening in only a second as the syringe was quickly removed, leaving Hyde no time to react to the shot itself. He then suddenly gasped in pain only seconds after the injection, giving out an agonizing yell as he arched his back as much as he could in his situation.

~eye trauma end~

Junko threw out the syringe as she lightly clenched her left hand into a fist and placed it onto her hip, giving her glasses another mock adjust with her right hand.

_ Junko: _ You can release him now, Mukuro.

Said ravenette nodded as she bent over to her left and pressed a red button that immediately released all the clamps holding Hyde down. Said boy quickly got up from the table, falling off the table and getting back up as he did so, and proceeded to cover his right eye with both hands as pain flowed through. His breathing was quick and heavy as the pain was as severe as when he got bitten by a Void. Why did his eye hurt so much!? Hyde was in too much of a panic to notice Junko snapped her fingers, causing Mukuro to sneak up on the boy with her daggers in hand. Once she was close enough to touch Hyde, he ended up freaking out, turning around as he summoned Insulator and threw a Black Orbiter towards Mukuro, who was able to quickly dodge in time.

Hyde paused in shock as he looked at the red blade in his hands. He didn't have enough EXS to summon Insulator, so how was he able to do so now? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Junko giving childish giggles, her twintails now looking smooth as she had a cutesy look on her face.

_ Junko: _ Well well well, seems like the experiment was a success! Tee-hee, Lady Luck must really love me right now.

Hyde gasped in shock as his left eye widened in dread, his right eye in too much pain to be opened. Junko had found out how to create artificial EXS energy and used him as her test subject! That purple liquid inside of the syringe was artificial EXS energy! This was _ very bad. _ She could inject that stuff into a random bystander and they could end up as either a Void or In-Birth. He didn't have much time to ponder on it as Junko went back to her 'normal' self and gave a command to Mukuro to put him back in his room.

________________________________________

Hyde yelled out as he was pushed into the room he was being forced to live in, the door clicking as it was being locked once more. He sighed as he tried opening his right eye, but the pain only intensed as he hissed and closed his eye once more. He was then somehow able to use his tie as a makeshift eye patch to keep his right eye shut. The only thing Hyde could do right now was go back to sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, legs hugged to his chest. Except this time his face is buried into his knees as he felt like the whole world collapsed on him. How could Linne forgive him for this? He ended up falling back asleep as shame for what he did and fear for the future consumed his thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, seems like the despair is starting to get to Hyde. The good news is that things are going to get better starting next chapter. Unfortunately, it's gonna all go to hell a bit after. Hope you like roller coasters! Again, no pun intended.


End file.
